1. Field of the Technology
This invention relates, generally, to the field of swimming pool cleaning and purification devices. More specifically, the invention relates to an attachment to a pool equipment stand currently available on the market as a first level of protection for a pool skimmer to avoid significant build-up of trash and debris.
2. Background
The cleaning and pool drain systems of most “in-ground” pools operate in basically the same way. In order to remove dirt, debris, and other contaminates, pool water must circulate through a filtering system. During normal operation, water flows to the filtering system through at least one drain located on the bottom of a pool and through at least one skimmer drain, usually multiple, around the top of the pool.
The skimmers draw in water from the top of the pool in order to catch any floating debris or trash, such as leaves, hair, sunscreen oil or lotion, etc. . . . A skimmer may or may not be designed with a small door at its inlet that opens and closes at a set interval, only allowing a very small volume of water to enter at a time, thus only “skimming” the top layer of water. As the water is pulled through the inlet and into a suction line leading to the filter and pump, it is pulled through a strainer basket located within the skimmer. The strainer basket is meant to catch large pieces of debris such as bark, twigs, leaves, or other large particulates that would damage the pump if allowed to filter through it. The strainer basket may be removed periodically via a hatch in the pool deck to be emptied and cleaned.
The necessary cleaning may be delayed, however, if the owner must leave the pool unattended such as when on vacation or away for extended periods of time. Also, in the event of severe storms or other occurrences, a pool can be filled with leaves, trash, or other debris before the owner has a chance to clean it him or herself. In such a situation, the filter basket may fill up with debris before being emptied and can cause not only an unsanitary situation, but it may also back up and cause a problem with the filtration system.
The invention, described in more detail below, provides an apparatus that may be placed in front of a skimmer opening to catch the debris before it enters the skimmer and strainer basket when the owner is going to be away and not able to clean the basket over long periods of time. Such a unit, in accordance with an embodiment of the invention may include a netting mechanism attached to a frame that will substantially fit in front of the periphery of a skimmer opening.
In accordance with and embodiment of the present invention, a skimmer basket assembly is provided, comprising: a U-shaped support arm; a pocket comprised of a mesh basket; and a frame assembly such that said pocket is supported by and attached to said frame assembly.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said U-shaped support arm is comprised of at least one attachment arm, at least one swing arm, and at least one elbow joint.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said connection arm has alignment holes disposed thereon.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said frame assembly is further comprised of a generally rectangularly shaped frame, at least one support spine attached to said frame, and at least one support rib attached to said support spine.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said frame assembly is further comprised of a basket frame pipe.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said pocket covers and is attached to said frame.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said basket frame pipe is engagingly attached to said U-shaped arm.
A further embodiment of the present invention is a method for trapping debris from a pool skimmer, comprising providing a skimmer basket assembly, comprising: a U-shaped support arm; a pocket comprised of a mesh basket; and a frame assembly such that said pocket is supported by and attached to said frame assembly; wherein, said skimmer basket assembly is aligned at the water level even with a pool skimmer opening.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said skimmer basket assembly is engagingly attached to said U-shaped arm.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said U-shaped arm is engagingly attached to a weighted stand.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said U-shaped support arm is comprised of at least one attachment arm, at least one swing arm, and at least one elbow joint.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said connection arm has alignment holes disposed thereon.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said frame assembly is further comprised of a generally rectangularly shaped frame, at least one support spine attached to said frame, and at least one support rib attached to said support spine.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said frame assembly is further comprised of a basket frame pipe.
A further embodiment of the present invention is also provided, wherein said pocket covers and is attached to said frame.